The Secrets That Lie Within
by DecemberFox
Summary: Tohru chooses Yuki over Kyo. Hurt, Kyo goes back to the mountains with his Shishou, but little did he know that another guest was residing there. Can Kyo cope over his loss? And who is this strange...stranger? Find out by reading, duh.Rated for future.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own any character of Fruits Basket, But Chou and some others that may show up are mine and mine alone!!_

_Welcome to the first chapter of The Secrets That Lie Within. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you and please enjoy._

* * *

It was late spring. The pink cherry blossoms were floating aimlessly in the air. And Kyo was upset. He was heading back to the mountains to train with his Shishou.

_A few hours before._

"Ms. Honda, I beg you, please choose who you want to date." Yuki said in his soft voice.

Kyo had his arms crossed. He had confessed his love for Tohru, as did Yuki. Now Tohru had to choose.

Tohru had a finger to her lips, desperately trying to think of what she could do to choose. _I really like Kyo…but I don't think I __like__ Kyo…and Yuki is the one that was always there…The one that understands…But I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings…oh this is so difficult!_ She thought desperately.

A cherry blossom drifted passed her face, "I know!" she said holding up a finger. Both boys looked at her with anticipation.

"Whoever can catch the most blossoms from the sky before we get home, I will date." She said. "But, you have to catch them from the air, no picking them off of trees or off the ground, and you can't knock them out of each other's hands. Okay?"

The boys nodded in agreement.

Kyo didn't like the idea of this challenge, why couldn't she just choose whoever she liked more? Why did they have to play in this stupid competition?

Once they reached home, Tohru had already started their supper. Of course there was the fight to get to the kitchen first to show off what they had gotten.

Moments later, flowers were counted out, and Yuki won…by one.

Tohru kept apologizing to Kyo, but the cat wouldn't listen to any of it. He was tired of always losing out to the rat. So he gathered his necessities and left the house.

_At the Lake House_

"Shishou, I'm here." Kyo said annoyed.

"Oh, Kyo, what a surprise…I didn't realize that you were coming. You didn't call or anything."

"Sorry, this was kind of sudden even for me." Kyo replied.

"Well, you aren't here alone. I have a new apprentice, and he's here as well."

"What, you mean I have to share this house with another person?!" Kyo shouted.

"Wow, you have quite a temper." A soft voice said from a nearby doorway.

Kyo looked over at the owner of the unfamiliar voice.

"Kyo," Shishou began, "this is Cho." He gestured to a slender young man who had shaggy dirty-blond hair with a black undertone. He was slightly pale, like he hated going out into the sun, and his eyes were the deepest emerald green. If he were a chick, she would have been drop dead gorgeous. Currently Cho was wearing a over-sized sweater, that was snug in all the right places, and had sleeves that were too long for the poor boy, and a pair of simple black jeans, that were nicely fitted.

Cho stuck out his hand, "It's nice to meet you Kyo, Shishou speaks so fondly about you." He smiled, and it was dazzling, like a little devil in an angel's costume.

Kyo shook hands with Cho, "Nice to meet you." Kyo said bitterly.

Cho smiled, "Feisty little Kyo-Kyo…It'll be my pleasure sparring with you."

"Don't call me Kyo-Kyo!" Kyo shouted.

Shishou and Cho laughed, then, "Oh, Cho, before I forget, don't hug Kyo."

Cho smiled at him, "Kay!" he said then walked away into the kitchen.

The night was filled with teasing, laughter, and shouting, but strangely, Kyo didn't feel unwanted. He had forgotten how much he liked this place with Shishou, and he didn't even mind sharing the house with Cho.

-xXx-

Days had turned into a solid week. Kyo hadn't heard anything from Tohru or Yuki, but he didn't mind; he barely even knew a week had passed.

He and Cho were up on a hill, eating lunch, and taking a break from sparring.

"So, you ran away 'cause you lost to a 'Prince' over a girl?" Cho said then took a bite of a chicken sandwich.

"Well, what was the use of staying where you aren't wanted, even by a girl you liked?" Kyo replied angrily.

Cho smiled, "That's why I don't like girls, they are so finicky…"

Kyo stared at Cho. He was gay?! "What? You…You like guys?"

Cho nodded, "yeah." He said simply. "Does that bother you?"

"N-no…just kind of shocked me….I mean, girls must be all over you."

"Nah, I don't go out often…I don't like people…Not really accepted by society."

"I know the feeling."

The two boys ate in silence for the rest of the time, but when they were finished they quickly began sparring with each other again.

Cho went to roundhouse Kyo, but Kyo grabbed his foot and jerked him off balance. Cho fell, but while trying to regain balance, fell on top of Kyo.

They rolled down to the bottom of the hill. There was a 'poof' and Kyo had disappeared.

Cho got up and rubbed his head, "I'm so so-…Kyo?...Kyo?" In a pile of Kyo's clothing was an orange cat.

Cho leaned forward, "Kyo, is that you?"

"Uh…uhm…meow…" Kyo said looking around.  
"You turned into a cat! How cute!"

"I'm not Kyo!...I…mean…Meow!!" Kyo shouted.

"Ha!" Cho pointed a finger at Kyo, "'S'all right…I won't tell…It just means you were like my sister…she was the last Cow." Cho laughed.

"But wait…this only happens when I'm hugged by the opposite sex…" Kyo said then poofed back. He quickly changed into his clothes, and tried to figure out what had happened.

Cho smiled, "You have your secrets I have mine." He said.

Kyo stared at him, "Y-you mean…You're a girl?!"

Cho smiled, "Yeah, my name is Chou." She stood.

Kyo stared in disbelief.

* * *

_Bwaha, wasn't expecting that were you? Didn't think so. Please review, let me know what you think, what you might like to happen, any criticism...Just let me know. _

_I love Kyo-Kyo X3 anyway, catch ya in the next chapter!!_


End file.
